Knotting Fate's Strings
by rumiio
Summary: Mahou Shoujo Aokise Parody. [Follows the Homura/Madoka storyline] Aomine never meant to get Kise wrapped up so tightly. He tried and tried again to untangle the strings of fate, but the more he tries, the more knotted they become. Soon, their bindings cut into their skin and their red strings of romantic fate are bathed in their own demise.


Title: Knotting Fate's Strings

Author: sericchi!

Pair: Aokise? Yeah.

Disclaimer: Do I even need one of these? No? Ok.

It's an Aokise adaptation of the Homura/Madoka storyline in Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, yeah.

This is all Sachi san's fault (not Yun kun gomen Sachi sama), yeah. Brains fry on twitter at midnight onwards.

**∞ - Chapter 1**

"Hey, Daiki," a voice behind him beckons. Aomine pauses for a moment in his movements before continuing again. He's flipping the pages of a journal, drawing seemingly random marks on seemingly random pages here and there. "Hey, Daiki," the voice repeats, and Aomine is forced to release a small sound of half-exasperation, half-acknowledgement. "Isn't the wind… kind of like time…?"

Aomine freezes, his hand stilling instantly. He stares blankly at the open pages before him. "What do you mean?" he asks with not a glance at his companion.

"Ah, well it doesn't really make sense!" the voice amends. "It's just that… if you really, really think about it… that's when it makes sense."

Aomine sighs lowly. "If you really, really think about any comparison, it will somehow make sense in the end." He stands suddenly, pushing his chair out against the tile flooring with a loud grating. "I'm going home."

"But, I thought this was home, now?" Aomine pauses again and half turns. He clenches his teeth and fidgets subtly with the soul gem ring wrapped around his left middle finger.

"You were wrong." Aomine releases a shaky breath and takes another step towards the exit.

"Ah, but if you think about it, even just a little, isn't time more like wind than wind is like time?"

Aomine comes to a standstill. This isn't what he wants to hear. Not now, not ever. Not from him. "Do you enjoy messing with me?" Aomine asks, gritting his teeth.

His companion across the room _tsk_s lightly under his breath. "I don't think you understand, Daiki. What else am I to do, when you, yourself, have become the wind?" The question is on Aomine's tongue before he can stop it, but his words have already been anticipated. "What do I mean?" the voice chuckles, amused. "Aren't you, Daiki? Aren't you the one who's fleeting? Wind and time are similar in only one way, Daiki. They both believe they are the most powerful force to exist. They think they are unshakeable in this world, but in the end, it is they who are fleeting, they who are not remembered. It is they who are forgotten, despite their strength, and that is their burden and weakness."

Aomine's teeth worry his bottom lip impatiently. "Why are you telling me this?" he turns. "Why do you care how I use my magic? Shouldn't you be grateful, Incubator?" he spits the word with disgust lacing his tongue. "After all, the more I bend time, the more energy you receive, isn't that right?"

On the other side of the room, Akashi turns, finding Aomine's eyes with his own and letting concern gloss over them. "Daiki… won't you give up?"

Aomine's eyes narrow. "Why?" he growls. "Why would I give up, after everything I've already done?!"

Akashi is quiet for a few seconds, and the silence reigns over them. The ticking of the clock faintly burdens the room with soft sound. "You cannot change his fate, Daiki. You may use all the magic your wish offered you, but it's impossible, even for me."

"I won't accept that. I will never accept that fate." Aomine yells, his voice reverberating through the room. "Nothing is impossible. Nothing is unchangeable!"

Akashi's smirk speaks volumes. He turns around again, backing Aomine as he glances out the window. A city bustles underneath them. "No…," he begins. "You cannot change one's fate." Aomine opens his mouth to argue, but Akashi cuts him off with a menacing chuckle. "Listen and learn, Daiki," he laughs. "Fate cannot be reversed, no matter how many times it plays out. It is, after all, nothing like your wind and time."

Akashi pauses, and Aomine's eyes widen before narrowing in frustration and anger. "You…," he begins, but Akashi interrupts.

"Don't you understand, Daiki? _Fate_ is the strongest force to exist. _Fate_ is the _single _unchangeable element in this universe... and, Daiki, that's the one thing you're trying to threaten. That's the reason I ask, why won't you just give up? Fate won't like your meddling."

**∞ - Chapter 1**

Sachi sama, I hope you enjoy. You're the Kise to my Aomine. When we cosplay. We're gonna do it.

I don't know how often I'll be updating, but it should be frequently. This shouldn't take long to finish. It's just something I'm doing for tomodachi-sama


End file.
